To Swing at Mzark
by LunaKovach
Summary: The trio of friends venture to the Tower of Mzark, only to have more fun then finding! R&R! Rated T for Mild Language.


AN: Something I thought of as I was playing Skyrim today with my friends.

Review and enjoy!

* * *

**The Tower (Dun dun duuun!)**

"Joallie! Keep up! They're coming!" Nate yelled to the Elf lagging behind.

"I'm-" She screamed. "TRYING!"

"Try harder!" Yelled Cynnyx, long blonde hair whipping around her face from in front of Nate. "We are almost to the bridge!"

The trio had ventured into Blackreach in search of the Elder Scroll for Delphine and Esbern, and it was not what they were expecting.

Falmer were around every corner and once Joallie had screamed bloody murder at the sight of them, every corner of Blackreach came running to them. Being the brave, strong warriors they were...

They ran for their lives to get to the Tower of Mzark.

One the way the picked up some new friends. Those including two Dwarven Centurions, four Dwarven Spheres, a dozen on Charus and Charus Hunters and more than a handful of Falmer on their tail, each snarling and ripping whatever piece of clothing or armor the could get their hands on.

"Come on! Even Cynnyx is running faster than both of us!" Yelled the Redguard with his brown eyes wide, as Cynnyx was known for her world renowned laziness.

"The only reason she is, and that's because there are more than fifty of these guys!" She wheezed out. "Otherwise she would lounging on a rock!"

"Shut up and run!" He screamed back and almost tripped when one of the Falmer's arrow went through his steel boot, hitting skin.

Joallie jogged past him as stumbled, and promptly stuck her tounge out.

"H-Hey!"

The two ran (save for the limping Redguard, who was trying as best he could) across the bridge to catch up with Cynnyx, who was in the process of pushing the metal door open.

"A little help here would be nice!" Yelled the blonde Hybrid, her molten eyes glaring at the Elf. Nate and Joallie braced their hands against the think door and pushed.

The sounds of the steam and snarling could be heard, "Harder!"

The three pushed the door open and sprinted inside and grabbed the lever as all the monsters and machinery poured into the elevator.

They pulled the lever and started to go up when a brave Falmer stuck its head on the platform and Joallie screamed as the squelching sound of its head being squished as the elevator went up.

"Ew! Gross! I'm covered in Falmer blood!" Whined the Elf, clawing at her black hair matted with blood.

"Hm. I think it suits you." Replied Nate as he sat on the ground catching his breath, he reached down and grabbed the poisoned arrow and jerked it out with a grunt.

"Think of it as...an accessory, eh?" Reasoned Cynnyx as she tugged at her remaining clothing. Everyone's clothing was ripped, burnt, or stank of blood. Nate barely had his steel armor in tact.

The blonde threw a resist poison and a two healing potions to her whimpering companion, in which the man downed them quickly.

They come to a stop with a bump and got up as quietly as possible. Cynnyx drew in a breath and looked at the metal door.

"Do you hear anything?" Cynnyx whispered to Joallie who pressed a sharp ear to the cool metal.

After a few seconds, "Nothing."

Nate gave a embarrassed chuckle. "It's, ah, kinda dark. Candlelight, please?"

Joallie conjured up a ball of light with a roll of her red eyes before hesitantly pushing open the door as going through.

Nate and Cynnyx nodded to each other before entering.

There were handfuls of Alchemic ingredients that Joallie and Cynnyx fought over as Nate pushed the door open which lead into another dark hallway.

"Stop fighting and lets move on, I'll bet were here."

"I want the Charus eggs." Stated Cynnyx and grabbed the gooey balls off the counter.

"Fine! I'll take the Void Salts." The High Elf promptly stomped away from the Hybrid after Nate, who was gaping at the size of the thing that was in front of him.

"Wait! That's not fair, Jo!" Her eyes wandered around the room until she spotted shelves with multiple bowls and she grinned.

"Cyn! Come here!" It was Joallie.

She stopped swiping the shelves clean and buckled her knapsack with a sly smile, as if she got away with a big secret and walked towards the two.

Cynnyx went into the hallway looking smug, "Hey guys, what'cha lookin'...at..." He eyes widened and she whistled low. "Damn."

Joallie grabbed the two gawking lunatics and dragged them up the ramp to the top and she paused and looked at the massive contraption and shrugged, "I've seen better."

Cynnyx and Nate popped out of their trance and looked up as Joallie was inspecting the machinery from the high level.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" They breathed in unison. The mischievous two looked at each other in surprise.

Cynnyx and Nate jumped when they heard machinery starting up and Nate went for his greatsword and Cynnyx readied her bow.

"Relax," Came Joallie's cool voice. "I just put the Lexicon in. I have already checked the room, there are no enemies." Her voice echoed throughout the spacious room.

The Redguard and the blonde dumped their knapsacks on a desk and went back to the contraption.

The Elf looked down to see a bright button staring back at her, without looking up, she pressed it.

"What the-!" There was a thump and Joallie looked up to see Cynnyx sliding down the wall as the rings shifted.

"Ha ha! You got flinged!" Nate pointed at Cynnyx, who was seeing stars, and laughed.

Joallie stifled her own laughter and pressed the next button with lithe fingers.

"Hey!" He shouted before he was flung near the ramp and Cynnyx snickered along with Joallie.

"Wait!" Joallie straightened and looked over at the blonde who was stumbling over to her, laughing at her Redguard friend. "Cyn, grab on to one of the rings, oh, and wear these!" She tossed her two pairs of Ebony gauntlets. "For your hands. Don't wanna smash them."

Nate staggered over to Cynnyx and shook his head. "What do we do?" He asked, pulling off his steel gloves and putting on the Ebony.

"Grab the top rings," She positioned herself in front of the buttons. "One on the right, one left."

Cynnyx clutched the bar as best she could, as did Nate. They looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Ready?" Joallie's voice sounded from above.

Nate looked up. "For what?"

She smirked. "This."

She pressed the button and the two went up into the air, Cynnyx opened her eyes and watched as the ring rotated around her.

"Jump!" Yelled the Altmer from the controls.

Cynnyx braced her feet on the rotating ring and pushed herself off and flipped backwards through the air and onto her feet.

Nate, on the other hand fell with a 'thump' against the metal and groaned.

"That was so cool!" Yelled Cynnyx as she gripped the ring again. "Again! I wanna try something!"

"What is with you and your stunts?" Sighed Joallie and Nate gave a 'mmmph' from his place on the ground.

The button was pressed and Cynnyx was flying through the air as she jumped and latched onto one of the metal prongs above the rings with her hands.

She started giggled and stopped when she almost lost her grip. "This is so cool! Jo, can you move these things?" She moved her hands to grip the green glass.

Joallie's eyes looked the third exposed button. "I guess."

"Wait! Try the first one again!" Yelled Nate, positioning himself as if he was getting ready to sprint.

"Your going to try to get up here?" Questioned Cynnyx, who know was upside down with her hands on the spot where the circle was and her legs were wrapped around the stem of the metal. Her long hair was hanging down, and her eyes, red and black with silver, glowed childishly.

"How in all the..." Trailed off Nate.

She let go of her hands and wiggled them towards Nate, her legs around the stem the only thing keeping her from falling. "Magic, my friend." She grinned and giggled, "Hurry up!"

"As you wish," Muttered Joallie and she pressed the button.

The rings started to move and Nate sprinted toward them and jumped on one ring the jumped again to grasp the stem and plant his feet on the thin metal of the circle part.

"Ha! I did it!" The Redguard boasted proudly.

"Inflate your stupid ass ego anymore, and me and Jo are gonna have trouble getting your head through the door." Mumbled Cynnyx and turned her head towards Joallie who was still processing the fact Nate got up.

"Jo! Press the button already! All the blood is going to my head!" Whined the childish woman.

"Ok, ok, don't get your breeches in a knot."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Yelled Nate from his position on the prong. "I didn't wanna swing around!"

Cynnyx sniggered as she heard the button being pressed.

They were gliding through the air, Cynnyx whooping like a kid and Nate yelling, 'Stop the carriage! Help!'

Joallie just kept pressing button, bored and amused at how childish they could be.

"Whoo hoo!"

"My crotch...I don't think I'll ever be able to have children..."

During the twirling , Nate's footing had slipped and had landed awkward on the small circle, hitting his family jewels hard on the metal.

"Aw, did you get hit in the nutter butters, Natie-poo?" Cooed the girl hanging upside down.

"You better be worried, or you wont be able to have any of my children..." He groaned.

"Hey! Who said I wanted children anyway?!"

"...your...journal..."

"NATHANIEL!"

"Oh, there's one more button..." The Elf thought out loud, distracting the bickering couple.

She pressed it and Nate went flying off the prong and into a chair, falling backwards onto the ground with it, Cynnyx's hooting and hollering could be heard from the machinery.

Joallie had burst out laughing and was holding her stomach to keep from falling over as she sat in a chair behind the controls.

The gears stopped moving and the crystal-shaped glass lowered, and everybody stopped laughing, and Nate stood up to look at what was going on.

The crystal separated in half, the light hit the Elder Scroll as it open, drawing a sharp gasp from Cynnyx and Joallie.

Nate walked up to the center of the machinery and carefully took out the Elder Scroll. "It's...real." He breathed.

Joallie walked down the ramp and towards Nate. "Well, I guess you two actually accomplished something _good _for once," She looked from Nate to the blonde and smiled.

Cynnyx un wound her legs from the stem and dropped down, steadying herself on the dome.

"See?" She said and crossed her arms. "Being childish does help."

The Elf just rolled her eyes and strapped the Scroll to her back.

* * *

Review! This is just a one-shot I thought about today while I was fiddling around in the Tower of Mzark.

Hope you liked, and this a quick review of the characters...

**Joallie**: High Elf with shoulder length black hair, restoration, sneaking, and speech, enchanting, and lock picking are her talents. 21 (Physical) 456 (Actual) - Mature, keeps Cynnyx and Nate out of trouble.

**Nate**: A Redguard with a black mohawk and brown eyes, two-handed, heavy armor, block, pickpocket, and smithing are his talents. (22) Physical - Sneaky and perverted

**Cynnyx**: A Hybrid of Dremora and Nord, red, black, and silver-colored melded eyes, light blonde hair to her upper back, alchemy, archery, destruction, conjuration, and illusion magic are her talents. (19) Physical - Childish and perverted

"


End file.
